


Under the Influence

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here be skewed characterization and alcohol consumption.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Here be skewed characterization and alcohol consumption.

  
Originally published: 19 Sep 2002 07:18:30 GMT

  
 **Title:** Under the Influence  
 **Fandom:** X-Files  
 **Characters:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** through the Unnatural. Heavy on the Milagro.  
 **Notes:** Here be skewed characterization and alcohol consumption.

His cell phone had woken him from a restless sleep at 1:21am. Things had been  
pretty hectic lately and his already sporadic sleeping habits had worsened  
since Scully had been shot in the field. Every unexpected phone call set his  
nerves jangling when she wasn't in his sight. He answered with an anxious  
"Mulder."

He had been met by a lot of chaotic noise-- music, voices, clinking glass. He  
had listened for a second and decided it must be some sort of bar, but whomever  
had called him wasn't talking.

"Mulder," He said again, shouting into the phone to compensate for the noise  
coming out of it. "Hello? Is someone there?"

And that was when he had heard her sigh.

"Scully? Scully, are you all right?"

"Mull-derrr." Her voice was husky and lower than usual but he could tell it was  
her. She took a deep breath and sighed again. "Can you come get me?"

And that's how he had found himself here, standing in front of a bohemian  
looking bar called Proud Joe's located about 30 minutes from Scully's  
apartment. He wondered if she had been there before. Scully rarely drank, and  
when she did, she usually did it at home.

He made his way through the bar, noticing the sawdust floors and the  
autographed pictures of blues and folk bands which lined the wall. The place  
was packed but he spotted her immediately. She was sitting at the bar alone  
drinking a martini and pulling olives off the little sword with her teeth. Her  
back was to him which allowed him the opportunity to check her out as he  
approached the bar. She seemed okay.

She was wearing a short black skirt, not one of her slim work skirts, but one  
that rested low on her hips and flared out to stop quite a few inches above her  
knees. The shortness of the skirt combined with the dark hose and strappy high  
heels she was wearing made her crossed legs look impossibly long. She was  
wearing a simple white t-shirt that clung to her, and from the way she was  
slightly bent over the bar counter, he could see a good four or five inches of  
her back, her tattoo clearly visible. He had never seen her red hair that wavy  
before.

She was hot sex on a barstool, and he was instantly aware of his body's  
reaction to her. They had always been on a collision course straight for each  
other, but lately their self control had been waning. He could still feel her  
hips sway against his as he taught her how to play baseball. It was only a  
matter of time now.

He stood directly behind her for a moment, taking the time to rein his emotions  
in, but the bartender acknowledged him with a nod of his head and raised  
eyebrows. Mulder shook his head "no," and pointed to Scully.

"I'm here for her."

The other man grinned and moved down the counter. Scully finally looked at him,  
glancing over her shoulder with a self-deprecating smile.

"Mulderrr, hi."

He could tell she was having to force the words out but she didn't seem wasted  
to him, just a little tipsy. He was more surprised than ever that she had  
called him. Why hadn't she just taken a cab if she couldn't drive? Not that he  
was complaining. He just wasn't sure why she was letting him see her like this.

He moved to stand beside her, letting his palm rest on the small of her back  
and he could feel a few beads of sweat that had gathered there. Seeing her like  
this made him feel dangerous. She was every one of his fantasies come to life,  
and he couldn't help himself. He rubbed the ridge of her spinal cord with his  
thumb, whether he was trying to comfort her or reassure himself that she was  
fine, he wasn't sure. She didn't look at him as she took the olive skewer into  
her mouth, her pretty red lips caressing the straw. She didn't move away from  
his hand either.

"Scully." He wanted her attention and he wanted her to stop chewing on that  
damn straw. "How many of those have you had?"

She smiled as if it were a private joke, holding the stick between her teeth  
and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Was she flirting with him? She  
sat there for a minute and he could see the calculations in her head. He  
glanced at her hand in her lap and sure enough she was counting the drinks on  
her fingers.

"Five." She announced and then shook her head insistently. "Six."

Satisfied with that total, she turned her attention back to her drink. It  
didn't seem to him that she wanted to leave after all, so he sat down on the  
stool beside her and studied her. This was a new species of Scully and he was  
fascinated.

He watched her in silence for a few minutes, content to keep his hand on the  
bare skin above her skirt. It would be so easy to make a move on her, he mused.  
Still, she was intoxicated and he had no desire to take advantage of a Scully  
with skewed inhibitions.

Something was different about her though, something delicious. For whatever  
reason, she had chosen to get drunk tonight and then invited him to watch. He  
was more than happy to play along.

She finished her drink and turned to face him. With his arm around her and  
their stools so close, she was practically in his lap. He thought to pull away  
but she gasped when she realized just how close they really were and looked up  
at him. He could tell by the way her eyes widened that she was 100% focused on  
him now.

"Scully." He wasn't sure what to say. The air around them was charged with an  
energy that was both dark and exciting, and he knew she could feel it too.  
Despite the slightly glazed look in her eyes, she seemed determined to stay  
clear-headed and he was impressed with her control.

He expected her to move away from him any minute now. She never let him in her  
personal space like this, or allowed him to touch her for as long as he had  
been. It was all new, and while he certainly didn't mind the changes, he still  
didn't know what was going on with her.

She was still staring at him and he must have looked confused because she  
started speaking then.

"Do you ever feel sexy, Mulder?"

Well, that hadn't been what he was expecting, but he could see she was serious.  
He wasn't entirely sure what she was asking of him. Did she want to know if he  
was turned on?

"What do you mean?"

She sighed as if she had anticipated his confusion but was still disappointed  
by it. He recognized the enormity of the situation and he didn't want to  
disappoint her.  
She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again as if she were changing  
directions.

"Ya know. . . I would never have with Padgett. Not him."

Ah, he thought. So this was about the man who was so obsessed with her that he  
moved across town to be near her. Padgett's obsession had fascinated his  
partner, but in the end it had almost killed her. Scully had spent the night in  
his apartment after he had found her unconscious and bleeding. She had let him  
take care of her for that one night, but when he had woken up the next morning  
she was gone. She hadn't said a word to him since then about it. It had been a  
month.

He started to tell her he already knew this, that he was sorry he had doubted  
her, but she shook her head to keep him from talking. She took another deep  
breath and spoke slowly.

"No, let me finish. I would never have slept with him. But he was right though,  
Mulder. A lot of the things he wrote about me were true, only I wouldn't admit  
them to myself."

What had Padgett been right about? He wanted to ask but he wasn't sure he could  
stand the answer. She seemed to sense his dilemma because she slid her hand  
onto his knee and kept talking.

"I knew all along he didn't want to kill me. He just wanted me."

Mulder inhaled sharply and looked away from her. So she *had* wanted to be with  
Padgett, after all. He could hear the longing in her voice. Is that why she had  
called him out here? Was she going to le-

She squeezed his knee to get his attention and he tried to hide the jealousy on  
his face before he looked back at her.

"You're not hearing me, Mulderr. I don't want him and I never did, but he made  
me feel sexy. Not just noticed. Watched."

He got it then. The clothes and the alcohol and the bar. She had liked the way  
Padgett had made her feel and so she had tried to recreate it. He was a smart  
man and she was throwing clues left and right like they were curve balls. She  
wasn't trying to pick up some stranger in a bar. She was trying to pick up  
*him*

He leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"I watch you, Scully. You don't think so, but I do."

She shivered and exhaled a shaky breath. She didn't pull away from him though  
and when she shook her head, her hair brushed against his nose. She smelled  
like raspberries and his cock jerked against the jeans he was wearing.

"Sometimes you don't see me. Not all of me." She sounded so certain and it  
broke his heart. That's what she thought? He had loved her forever it seemed  
but maybe she was right. There seemed to be a side to her that he had never  
tapped into. A darker side that had led her into Jerse's arms and apparently  
what had appealed to her about Padgett. Until now he had never felt it  
appropriate to explore that side of her. He was a fucking idiot.

He brushed his lips against the top of her ear and rested his forehead against  
her hair. She was trembling.

"Is that what we're doing here, Scully? Are you trying to show me?"

She nodded and he pulled back enough to see her. Her eyes were glittering in  
the dim lighting and her breathing was shallow through her parted lips. She was  
gorgeous.

"I see you." He promised her, and he did. For the first time, he saw Dana  
Scully in all of her glory. She was not just his partner and friend, but a  
woman who wanted *him*, and she had finally let him know. He moved through the  
few inches between them and she gasped as he took her mouth in his. He was  
gentle but insistent as he slid his lips across and around her own. He licked  
her full top lip, and then sucked her plump bottom lip between his. She moaned  
and he broke the kiss by nipping her lip and then backing away.

Her eyes fluttered open and the desire he saw on her face was devastating.

"I feel sexy when you look at me like that."

She seemed pleased he had answered her earlier question and she smiled. Her  
right hand was tickling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, and her left  
hand was sliding farther up his thigh. He was dazzled by her boldness.

She pulled him to her again and kissed him. Her warm tongue slid into his  
waiting mouth and tangled with his. She traced his gums and his lips before  
sucking his tongue between her own and the roof of her mouth. She tasted of gin  
and olives and he couldn't imagine a better flavor.

Their tongues slid around each other, dancing. He wrapped his arms around her  
waist and pulled her right off her barstool, crushing her breasts against him.  
Her feet hit the floor with a 'thud' and she teetered against him, but he  
simply held onto and kept kissing her.

He was so hard he hurt and he hissed when her hand cupped him through his  
jeans. She ran the backs of her fingers over his length and smiled. He ended  
their kiss and pulled her hand away from his crotch. It was time they got out  
of this bar or Proud Joe was about to get an eyeful.

"C'mon," he urged her as he slipped his hand down her back, farther than  
before. He was almost cupping her ass, and she swayed against him. He could see  
the effects of her drinking as she tried to keep up with him. For just a moment  
he felt guilty that he was planning on fucking her, but then she looked  
straight at him and smiled the sexiest smile he'd ever seen. It didn't matter  
that she was drunk. He could tell she knew exactly what she was doing.

  
XxX

Scully was full of surprises tonight and Mulder could barely keep up.

She had scarcely let him maneuver the car onto the highway before she curled  
herself up next to him and began torturing his ear with her tongue. First, she  
traced the entire shell with the tip of her warm wet tongue. Then, she sucked  
his earlobe into her mouth and bit into it gently. He couldn't stifle his groan  
and she seemed to take that as permission to continue.

He was having a hard time concentrating on the road especially when she moved  
her kisses to his neck and began sucking. Probably not hard enough to leave a  
hickey, but she was definitely marking him as her own.

He managed to wrap his arm around her and she hummed her approval. He was  
reminded of being a teenager on the Vineyard and making out with girls in his  
father's Oldsmobile on Friday nights. It was even more fun now.

Scully was enthusiastic with her groping. She kissed, licked, suckled, and bit  
every inch of his neck and ear she could reach. Her fingers were tangled in his  
hair and one slender arm was wrapped around his waist. Mulder could do very  
little except rub her back and drive, and the temptation to touch a horny  
Scully was driving him crazy.

"Scully?"

"Mulder?" She blew into his ear and he shivered.

"You're drunk."

"So?" She laughed and shifted so her breasts rubbed against his body.

"I'm driving." And indeed he was, although not very skillfully, considering  
that a certain sexy redhead was hanging onto him for dear life.

"So?" She repeated as she slid her hand down his stomach to his thigh.

Apparently Wanton Scully was not to be persuaded. She promptly silenced any  
forthcoming logic by moving her little hand right up to his crotch and fondling  
him for all she was worth. He had been hard for ages, and the feel of her hand  
combined with the friction of his jeans was too intense. He had to distract  
her or he was going to be embarrassing himself really soon.

His hand molded itself to her bottom and he kneaded her through her skirt. Was  
she not-? Curious, he slipped his hand underneath her skirt and sure enough,  
she was as naked under there as the day she was born. He was gleefully happy to  
discover this and even more excited to find her wet and squirming when he  
caressed her.

"Fuuuck," she hissed and he had to agree.

She pulled away from him, and he was relieved and disappointed at the same  
time. But then she swooped down head first into his lap, and before he could  
even fathom what she was about to do, she was already unzipping his fly. She  
could *not* be serious?

"Scully," he warned but she wasn't listening. She pulled him out of his jeans  
and leaned in closer for a better look. He tried to focus on the road in front  
of him, but he could still see Scully bent over him and he just had to take a  
peek.

She seemed to be weighing him in her hand, and her eyes were wide and dark as  
she studied him. She licked her lips and he felt his cock jump in her hand. She  
grinned at his hard-on and then kissed the head of it, tickling the small slit  
there with her tongue. She pulled her head back slightly and the tiny drop of  
fluid clung to her lips, ropey and silver in the darkness. She caught it with  
her tongue and then sucked the whole tip of him inside her wet mouth.

Holy motherfucker. The porn star in his lap was trying to kill them both, and  
he was glad the roads were pretty deserted, because she almost succeeded. He  
swerved the car back into his own lane and tried to pull her head away from his  
lap.

"Scuh-leee," he couldn't even begin to control his hitched breathing now.

She responded by dipping her head low and taking him *almost* all the way in.  
Then she slid back so slowly that every nerve in his dick was treated to the  
tight suction of her mouth. Before he could even miss her warmth around him  
though, she was kissing a steady trail up the length of his shaft. He tried  
hard not to gape at her, but then she started licking the back of his cock in  
that ONE spot right under the head that could make a man come faster than  
anything else.

He COULD not come right now, and it was imperative Scully realized this.

"Please," he begged. She nodded and took him back in her mouth, far deeper than  
he'd been before and he could feel her throat muscles clenching around him as  
she swallowed and tried to relax. That wasn't what he'd meant.

She began bobbing, fucking him in long strokes with her mouth, and he was  
gripping her head with an urgency that would have been amusing if he wasn't so  
scared he was going to run them right off the road.

"Ya. . .You. Have to. STOP." She merely shook her head no, but his cock was  
still embedded in the far corners of her mouth and it went along for the ride.

"Yesss. Scuh. . .leeeee. Please."

She began humming and he decided she was purposely misinterpreting him. He  
*was* going to come and very, very soon. She was not playing fair. They weren't  
too far from her apartment, just a couple of blocks. He could wait. He would.  
He just had to get her off of him first.

"Scullee," He grit out through his clenched teeth. Speaking was a lot harder  
when you were seconds away from the most tremendous orgasm EVER.

"If you stop, I promise I will fuck you within an inch of your life tonight.  
But if you don't stop, NOW, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes in that way that he'd already come  
to think of as Bad Scully, and considered his words. Thankfully, Bad Scully was  
as smart as all of the other Scullys, and she carefully eased her mouth off him  
and sat back on *her* side of the car without a word.

He was struggling to will his body back under control, but he didn't fail to  
notice the pout she wore the rest of the way home.

  
XxX

Mulder grabbed her as soon as the door was closed and pushed her against the  
wall. He slanted his mouth over hers and thrust his tongue inside. They were  
well past the need for preliminaries at this point. She didn't taste like her  
alcohol anymore but rather like a sexy mixture of the both of them, and he  
wanted to eat her whole.

She groaned into his mouth as he bit and suckled her lips and hot tongue.  
Scully had apparently had a plan all night to drive him fucking insane. It was  
pay back time.

She was trying to claw his shirt right off of him and he gathered her wrists in  
one of his hands and held them high above her head. She fidgeted for a moment,  
trying to get back her control but he refused to let her go. Instead he nuzzled  
his nose into her neck and chased a bead of sweat right into the indentation of  
her collarbone. He pulled the tight skin there into his mouth and between his  
teeth.

She whimpered and her knees gave out against him. He lowered her hands a bit so  
she was more comfortable but he still didn't let go. It was about time for her  
to see *him*.

"Sculleee," he taunted her as his hand traveled down her body. He stopped at  
various places of interest-- her breast, where he pinched her nipple through  
her shirt; her hip, where he squeezed her affectionately; her lean thigh, which  
he wrapped around his own; and finally, her bare bottom, which he cupped,  
bringing her closer to his erection.

"Oh, Goood," she moaned and tried to grind her hips against him.

"What did you think you were doing, huh? In the car. . . " He licked her open  
mouth and her tongue darted out to play with his, but he was too quick for her.  
He chuckled when she pouted again. She was getting good at that.

"Do you feel me, Scully?" He pulled one of her hands free from his own grasp  
and moved it down to his erection. "This is what you've done to me tonight."

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her little pink lip was trapped between her  
teeth. She was rocking her head back and forth against the wall. He left her  
hand on his cock and she took up massaging him through his jeans as his hands  
slipped underneath her skirt once more. His fingers slid into her dripping sex  
with ease, and she bucked against his palm.

"Mulllldeeerrr," she was the one begging now and he loved it. He had waited a  
damn long time to hear it, too.

"I've been so good, Scully. Even when you were trying to suck me off while I  
was DRIVING." He was trying to shock *her* now, but she merely whimpered again  
and thrust out her hips to encourage him.

"Can't. . ."

"What Scully? You can't what?" He flicked his thumb against her clit.

"Oooh, I couldn't. . ."

"Yes?" He curled one long finger inside her and rubbed the little rough patch  
he found there. She stilled in his arms as if trying to focus on the sensation  
but her body began to shake with the effort.

"I just . . . wanted you inside."

That was all Mulder needed to hear. He removed his hand from between her legs  
and her eyes shot open in protest. She was wound tight and her desperation was  
palpable.

He pulled her toward her bedroom and once her knees were resting safely against  
the bed he gave her a small push. She landed on the bed with a gasp, her legs  
spread wide.

Scully stared at him through heavy-lidded eyes and he watched her chest heave  
against her t-shirt. She was a sex goddess, he thought, sprawled out on her bed  
like that, waiting to be fucked.

They weren't playing games anymore. He was going to have her now if that was  
the last goddamned thing he ever did.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered her. She simply nodded and sat up to pull  
off her shirt. Her white bra was pretty but he couldn't say he was sad to see  
it removed. She had really plump nipples, the kind that jutted away from her  
breasts like Hershey's Kisses on top sugar cookies. He couldn't wait to lick  
them until they melted.

She let him stare at her naked chest for a moment before she unbuttoned her  
skirt and reclined back on the bed. He hated the way she had to close her legs  
to shimmy the skirt down, but it was worth it when she was finally laid herself  
out naked before him. Except, of course, for her thigh-high stockings.

Scully was really putting on a show for him as she raised her legs high in the  
air, her slender ankles crossed. She started to slide the satiny hosiery down  
her leg but he shook his head and she stilled.

"Leave those on."

She simply smirked and lowered her legs to the mattress with a sort of feline  
agility that set his blood boiling. She didn't bother to sit back up on the bed  
but instead she just laid there, watching him watch her. This was what she had  
wanted and he took his time, letting his eyes roam over every visible inch of  
her.

She was the most sultry creature he had ever seen. Delectable. And it was  
definitely time for him to feast.

"How do you want it, Mulder?" Her voice was fluid and it filled the air around  
him like steam in a sauna.

"I want it every way," he told her.

Her laughter was filled with both arousal and genuine amusement. Of course he  
wanted everything from her. This wasn't going to be a one night stand and he  
was glad she knew that.

"Of course," she breathed as if she'd heard his thoughts. "But how do you want  
it, *this* time? Do you want me on top? Or do you want to take me from behind?"

She was giving him permission and Mulder didn't have to think long. He wanted  
to see her on her knees like she was in 95% of his fantasies. He wanted to see  
the Enigmatic Agent Scully melt away and a more basic, primal woman take her  
place. He wanted to own her.

"Turn over," he commanded.

She did as she was told, lazily crawling onto her hands and knees and arching  
her back gracefully. She looked at him over her shoulder, one auburn eyebrow  
curved upward in question.

"Like this?" she asked through those perfect lips.

"Yesss," he growled as he began to strip off his clothes. He stared at her face  
as she watched him undress. She licked her lips when he slid his pants down and  
his cock throbbed with the memory of being inside her mouth.

He stepped closer to her, holding his dick in his hands and rubbed it against  
her vulva. She shuddered and he could see how tense the muscles in her arms  
were as she held herself up. When he slid the moist tip of his cock across her  
clit her head fell forward, red hair tumbling everywhere.

As much as he wanted to plunge into her mercilessly, he was trying to draw this  
moment out. As soon as he was inside her the countdown would begin, and he  
wanted to make sure she was with him.

"Please," she begged him and he realized he didn't have to wait any longer.  
They had both been on the edge most of the evening and she was as ready as for  
him as she would ever be.

He positioned himself at her entrance and he could feel her own lubrication  
dripping around him. She was so wet that he began to slide in with very little  
resistance. He struggled to take it slow though, knowing it had been awhile for  
her. Hell, it had been awhile for him too and the way her muscles were  
clenching around him as he invaded her didn't make it any easier.

At last he was finally deep inside her. Scully was pure heat all around him and  
it was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever felt.

She was clutching the bed spread beneath her and pushing her breasts down which  
angled her hips up toward him. The new position drove him in farther and they  
both groaned at the new sensation.

"Are. . .you ok?" He had to know for sure.

"God, yes. Mooove."

He chuckled at her insistence but the sound turned into a grunt as he pulled  
back and thrust into her. Ooh, fuck, this is good, he thought as he began  
pumping into her.

She made a sound which sounded like a cross between a laugh a small puff of air  
pushed through her nose.

"Yesss," she agreed and he realized he had been thinking out loud. It didn't  
matter. Nothing mattered except the way her vagina gripped him and the way her  
hips rocked against him, trying to keep him inside when he pulled away from  
her.

He leaned forward and found her breast, cupping it in his hand, steadying her  
as he drove into her faster and faster. She seemed to like that a lot because  
she began making these sexy little sounds in the back of her throat, a cross  
between whining and yelping. The harder he fucked her the louder the noises got  
until she was letting out a constant stream of nosie, begging him not to stop.

He had been holding onto her hip to give him leverage but he opted to reach  
forward and play with her clit and compensate with shorter thrusts instead.

"Fuuuuck me," she whined as he bumped into her cervix repeatedly.

Mulder had always gotten a perverse thrill when Scully swore and hearing it in  
the middle of mind-blowing sex was too much for his body to take. He was three  
seconds away from imploding or exploding or spontaneously combusting all  
together. He ground his knuckle into her clit and that seemed to do the trick  
for her. She tensed and then began convulsing all around him, wailing his name  
as the orgasm shot through her.

He felt the white hot pleasure begin in his balls and then race through his  
body to his brain where it shattered. He could see her body arching underneath  
him combined with bright yellow light as if the image was burning itself onto  
the inside of his eyelids. For an eternity the world was spinning upside down  
on its axis as he spilled his come inside of her.

She was still milking his cock and that was the first thing he noticed as he  
floated back into himself. He was collapsed on top her of like a blanket and he  
rolled over so he wouldn't suffocate her.

He laid there beside her letting his breathing return to normal. He was  
satisfied to see it was taking her much longer to recuperate. She was still on  
her stomach and her head was turned away from him, but when he began stroking  
her back she curled up on her side and leaned back against him. He wrapped his  
arm around her and she sighed happily.

"Scully?" he whispered against her neck.

"Hmm?" she hummed as if she were half asleep already.

"Thanks for showing me."

She snorted but still didn't open her eyes. Sleep sounded good to him too, so  
he pulled up the corner of the bedding and wrapped it around them.

He was just about to drift off when he heard her mumble his name.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen the painting 'My Divine Heart'?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Tomorrow I'll show that to you, too."

"'Kay," he agreed as he tightened his arms around her and they fell asleep.

  



End file.
